The present invention relates to a pair of glasses worn by a person for eye protection against damage by laser rays, and more particularly relates to a liquid crystal lens configuration in combination with a laser radiation detector for blocking radiation from passing through the lens preventing eye injury.
The term, laser, refers to a process whereby a collimated beam of electromagnetic rays is amplified into a very narrow wavelength spectrum, having a high intensity. The intensities emitted pose a tremendous eye hazard. Despite purposeful avoidance of the laser rays, the rays may be received inadvertantly by the eye either directly or from reflection.
Theoretically, laser rays can be made from any part of the electromagnetic spectrum--from the lowest frequency (radio waves) to the highest frequency (gamma waves). Currently, laser rays are made from the non-visible infrared and visible portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. It is expected that laser rays will be made from the ultraviolet portion of the spectrum in the near future.
Heretofore, eye protection from laser rays has been provided by a pair of goggles having a permanently darkened lens providing constant visual restriction. Such prior art goggles are sensitive to a single frequency of laser radiation. Different goggles must be used for each frequency encountered. Further, night time protection is unafforded by such prior art goggles due to the inherent visual restrictions accompanying the goggles.
It would be highly desirable to provide a device suitable for eye protection from laser rays without the accompanying visual restriction when laser rays are not present. Such protection from laser rays should be provided in general whether used for commercial, industrial, medical, military, or other purposes, and from laser rays of a broad electromagnetic spectrum. Particularly, it is desirable to provide such a device which not only would be effective in protecting the eyes from laser rays which presently exist, but also to provide the same adequate protection from laser rays of other wavelengths which presently are not used.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved laser eye protection device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a laser eye protection device which is responsive to a broad spectrum of laser frequencies.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pair of laser protection goggles which may be used for night time protection.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a laser protection device that is sensible and convenient to wear and which will not interfere with ordinary activity.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.